1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting an uplink frame in a wireless local area network (WLAN) system, and a wireless terminal using the same.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have recently been developed. In particular, a wireless local area network (hereinafter, WLAN) is a technology whereby the Internet can be accessed in a wireless fashion in homes or businesses or in a region providing a specific service by using a portable terminal based on wireless frequency technologies.
For example, the portable terminal may be a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop, or a portable multimedia player (PMP). In general, communication between terminals of a WLAN system is performed via a management entity such as a base station or an access point (AP). The management entity is responsible for scheduling for data communication.
Various protocols for direct communication between terminals without the management entity have been proposed in order to ensure flexibility of communication between the terminals of the WLAN system. NAN is a standard established by Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) based on the Wi-Fi standard. The NAN standard specifies synchronization and discovery procedures between devices at a frequency band of 2.5 GHz or 5 GHz.